La sacerdotisa y el príncipe
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Una deidad disconforme puede otorgar una oportunidad más donde otros no oyeron. Una sacerdotisa tiene que cumplir su deber. Y un príncipe tiene que cumplir con lo prometido. ONE-SHOT


**_Penúltimo crossover de Harry Potter y Game of Thrones. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta serie de historias, ya sea con comentarios o dando click al botón de seguir y favorito_**

 ** _For my English-speaking readers: I want to let you know that I will publish all my stories in your language once the entire publication is finished. Please, please wait for a few more weeks and use Google Chrome, since it has a translator included in the search engine. Thank you._**

 ** _No soy dueño de nada, todos los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

Se hallaba en éxtasis, con una sonrisa que podía enceguecer a cualquier que tuviese delante, y un brillo en sus ojos marrones que parecían estar en llamas. Su cabello rojo se balanceaba de lado a lado con los saltitos de alegría que efectuaba, haciendo bailar el vuelo de vestido tras confirmar con sus propios ojos los cuentos que su madre le narraba de pequeña y los recuerdos que su señor le permitió conservar. Quería correr a su lado y hacerlo suyo, incluso si tiene el cuerpo de una infanta, después de todo aún recordaba cuando había sido vendida a un esclavista.

Tuvo que contenerse y seguir el plan que su madre le había ordenado para orientar a su prometido, poniéndose a gritar, entre toda la gente de la estación, donde se encontraba la entrada mágica para el tren que él debía tomar. No le gustaba hacerlo, era como volver a ser un peón en aquel juego que se entabló por el trono hecho de espadas fundidas que terminó congelándose porque nadie confiaba en él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No era de su agrado, pero si con ello podía verlo una vez más, entonces lo haría gustosa.

No entendió por qué se sonrojó y se ocultó tras la falda de su madre, quizás sea porque sentía vergüenza de no haber podido ayudarle la primera vez, o quizás fueron sus ojos verdes que brillaban con la misma intensidad que aquella sustancia que los alquimistas al servicio de los dragones crearon. Suprimió una ira descomunal entre tantas emociones, ya que su príncipe prometido lucía completamente delgado y pequeño para su edad, leyendo los claros símbolos de maltrato que recibía de quien fuese que tuviese su custodia. Ella podía decir por vivencia propia, que el comer con su familia era un lujo, pero para él parecía ser una bendición. Lo creía imposible, como si no hubiese sido suficiente que antes lo hiciesen dormir en los establos en invierno o darle sobras de las cocinas ya que su "padre" confiaba en que todo estuviese bien, sin saber que su "amable" esposa era una total arpía para con él, incluso llegando a atormentarlo después de muerta, maldiciendo al estúpido sacerdote borracho.

Sus hermanos la presentaron justo antes de verlo partir, atinando a solo poder mecer su mano derecha mientras balbuceaba incoherencias que antes hubiese reemplazado con un coqueteo como aquella vez en la oficina que él ocupaba como Lord Comandante. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba corriendo detrás del tren, tratando de ver una vez más su cara, memorizando su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida, reemplazando aquella cicatriz de las garras de un águila por encima de su ojo con un rayo que le daba la impresión de que escondía algo demoníaco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bajó las escaleras helicoidales, bostezando tan groseramente como pudo en el calor de su hogar, pasando una mano por su pelo carmesí para despeinarlo aún más y con su otra extremidad rascaba suavemente su abdomen, el cual emitía un leve gruñido en donde su estómago reclamaba el desayuno. Llegó a la cocina con los ojos entreabiertos, quitándose las lagañas y volviendo a bostezar, saludando posteriormente a su padre, a su madre, los seis hermanos que tenía y a su príncipe prometido.

Príncipe prometido? Ella tuvo que abrir los ojos enormemente, enfrentándose a un par de orbes esmeraldas que la saludaban amablemente, sintiendo su rostro ponerse del mismo color que su pelo y correr rápidamente en dirección al baño, repitiéndose mentalmente que solo se dejaría ver así si retomaban la relación que tenían ates de despertar aquí.

* * *

Esa estúpida rata blonda la había empujado adrede al suelo, y ni siquiera se disculpó por ello. Al menos él la ayudó a recomponerse tras la caída, asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna herida. Por un instante se cuestionó la posibilidad de que R'hllor le haya permitido mantener sus memorias, solo para sacudir la cabeza en busca de despejar esas ideas y continuar con el viaje, ya que estaban justos para el tren.

* * *

Le costó convencer al sombrero seleccionador, entre su preocupación por la ausencia de su hermano y el príncipe, y las memorias de antaño, el objeto andrajoso deseaba ubicarla en la casa donde la pequeña rata rubia estaba, y nada bueno terminaría ya que seguro lo sacrificaría a su Señor de la Luz.

* * *

Por qué no podía entablar una charla con normalidad? Odiaba este cuerpo de niña que estaba repleta de deficiencias. Vale, el collar le daba un aspecto joven anteriormente, pero a él no le importó cuando lo descubrió, aunque si se enojó mucho cuando oyó sobre el sacrificio que hizo utilizando a la hija de Stannis. No podía ni siquiera acercarse a su lado sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de correr y chillar de la emoción como si fuese una de esas chiquillas sureñas de Poniente, y para arruinar su estado de ánimo por completo, halló un diario, que le causaba la misma sensación que la cicatriz de su señor, el cual podía comunicarse con ella.

Le era imposible recordar con exactitud lo que ella hacía por las noches cuando escribía en el diario, tratando de saber la razón que este tenía para averiguar tanto sobre su prometido, teniendo espacio negros entre memoria y memoria, despertándose cada mañana con sangre y plumas en sus manos, como si hubiese estado exterminando todo un gallinero. Sin contar con el hecho de que la gente estaba convirtiéndose en piedra, y que mientras tuviese el diario con ella podría entender a las serpientes.

Lo último que se acordaba, era que había intentado quemar el diario en la chimenea de la torre mientras imploraba a R'hllor, oyendo como poco a poco las cubiertas comenzaban a arder desde los bordes, solo para que a continuación se desmaye y despierte en un túnel. Viendo como su príncipe mataba una serpiente gigante con una espada y luego apuñalaba el diario con un colmillo, haciendo que una figura espectral grite de dolor mientras desaparecía por completo.

-Adoras meterme en problemas, no? – dijo el ojiverde, en un tono que ella reconocía perfectamente.

-Mi señor? Es usted? – preguntó ella, acercándosele lentamente mientras él asentía con la cabeza, gimiendo al momento de querer mover su brazo derecho.

-Solo por un momento, Melisandre. Ahora deja que el pájaro me cure y nos lleve a la superficie. Aún no es mi tiempo para resurgir completamente- dijo el muchacho, permitiendo que el fénix llore en su herida, para que a continuación se desmaye.

Su cabello de fuego se movió frenéticamente tras querer tomar la figura delgada de su señor, sonriendo ligeramente al corroborar su teoría de que el gran Señor de la Luz lo había traído también. Se hizo, velozmente, del diario, el sombreo, la espada y su prometido, dejado que el ave del fuego se posase en su hombre y desaparezcan en una bola de luz fugaz. Quizás sacrifique esa rata rubia sucia en honor a la bondad de su dios…no, mejor no. A lo mejor la rata que tiene su hermano sea una mejor opción.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hubiese sido una excelente idea la de sacrificar esa mascota escurridiza en las dunas desérticas de Egipto, al menos ella habría calmado su ansiedad de volver a verlo en lugar de escuchar a su hermano, quien tenía el fetiche de hablar siempre con la boca llena como aquel salvaje que intentaba llamar la atención de aquella guerrera rubia que ansiaba matarla.

Al parecer, no importaba cuanto le pidiese a R'hllor, su príncipe no tenía sus memorias por completo, pero al menos se conformaba con sentarse a su lado tras amenazar tácitamente a su hermano y hacer reír a la chica que sabía tanto como aquel cuervo que había ido a la Ciudadela.

* * *

Seres horribles los que acechaban ese año de hecho. Fantasmas que succionaban el alma, con un aspecto similar al hijo que tuvo con el príncipe impostor, hombres que adoptaban forma de animales, y tutores que gozaban con el sufrimiento de sus alumnos, especialmente el de pociones, aquel hombre lucía peor que lo que contaban del Rey Loco!

No podía estar al lado de él a cada segundo, pero al menos dejó que compartiese con ella sus problemas, enterándose finalmente que vivía con una familia que estaba compuesta con puras versiones de Catelyn Stark, siendo tratado de la peor manera y haciéndola pensar que si estuviesen en Asshai ellos no vivirían más de un día. Fue curioso enterarse que los dementores tuviesen una afición para atacarlo en cualquier momento, lo mismo con la rata rubia, pero de eso se encargó ella, hechizándolo con vómitos de babosas y bolas de fuego que encendían sus ropas.

* * *

Iba a sacrificar a la rata que vivió con su familia, y definitivamente invocaría a su Dios Rojo para que se lleve el alma de Snape y le haga pagar por su idiotez. Su príncipe le contó que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir con su padrino, un hombre que fue encarcelado en la versión mágica de las Células Negras, y su tío, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero gracias a dos contratiempos, todos sus anhelos fueron destrozados, dejándolo triste mientras estaba sentado a su lado mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Le diré a mamá que te invite a pasar las vacaciones en casa, lejos de esos monstruos- la pelirroja le dijo, esperando volver a ver el brillo en esos ojos verdes como el fuego valyrio.

Su cabeza viró hasta quedar cara a cara, apreciando cómo las luces de las llamas danzaban en sus facciones, convirtiendo el verde en gris y su mentón lampiño en uno con una barba prominente. Sintió su delgada mano apretando su extremidad siniestra, agradeciéndole tácitamente a medida que se inclinaba pausadamente hasta quedar a meros centímetros de distancia.

-Lentamente estás cambiando, Melisandre. Tener una familia te hace más feliz…incluso si Ron se parece demasiado a Tormund a la hora de comer- habló seriamente el joven, apoyando su frente en la de ella, percibiendo ese calor que su cuerpo emanaba en oleadas.

-Jon? Se encuentra bien, mi príncipe? Necesita algo? – con la misma preocupación de siempre, empezó a preguntarle.

-Aparte de que tengo que matar a una versión gorda y pequeña de Baelish, me encuentro bien. Aunque me gustaría poder hablar de esta forma más tiempo, por lo que te pediré que sigas a mi lado incluso si soy Harry la mayoría de los días- le pidió el pelinegro, sonriendo ligeramente, algo que ella imitó.

-Mi señor, no es necesario que me pida eso. Sabe que estaré a su lado antes, durante y después de que derrote al Gran Otro. El Señor de la Luz guiará su camino a la victoria, ya lo verá- fervientemente le dijo, viendo como poco a poco iba durmiéndose en sus brazos, sosteniendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabellera azabache, bajo la supervisión de una lechuza nívea que antes fue un lobo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

No le importaba si Hermione la miraba raro, pero la sonrisa en su cara no se la quitaba nadie. Su madre les había pedido que vayan a despertar a su hermano y a él, quien había llegado el día anterior, luciendo más demacrado que cuando se separaron en la estación de trenes. Ingresaron a la habitación, abriendo bruscamente las cortinas para posteriormente proceder a levantar a los bellos durmientes, dejando que la morena se encargue de su hermano mientras ella tomaba asiento al lado de su señor, meciéndolo levemente al ver que murmuraba y temblaba, como si tuviese una pesadilla.

* * *

Gritos y explosiones sonaban fuera de la tienda, teniendo una regresión de cuando estaba en Winterfell y los norteños se defendían como podían con los pocos frascos de fuego valyrio que Samwell Tarly pudo enviarles. Su padre le encargó a los gemelos que la cuiden, quienes con su rebuscado sentido del humor acataron mientras se paraban firmes como soldados. Sus piernas le dolían de tanto correr, esquivando gente y rayos con colores enfermizos que provocaban toda clase de efectos, sabiendo perfectamente que provenían de los enemigos de su príncipe, quien en algún momento se separó del grupo, actuando de la misma manera que cuando viajó más allá del Muro para buscar ese Caminante Blanco que necesitan.

-Veo que ustedes han podido escapar. Ven aquello? Son magos poderosos que solo están eliminando la impureza de nuestro mundo- la voz de Draco Malfoy llegó a ella y sus acompañantes tras alcanzar el bosque, lo que le valió un puñetazo en la nariz como le enseño la amiga de su prometido.

-Yo que tú, cuidaría mi espalda, infiel. Ya que la noche es oscura y repleta de horrores- declaró por lo bajo, apuntándolo con su varita y maldiciéndole con vómitos de babosas.

* * *

Era un hecho que sacrificaría a alguien antes del fin de ciclo lectivo, ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil controlar sus ansias de hacer que las llamas, de los candelabros y copa seleccionadora, devoren todo a su paso. No era necesario preguntarle su lo había hecho o no, conocía perfectamente que él nunca se sintió a gusto llamando la atención, siendo suficiente el estar a cargo de varios hombres con un propósito. No, no pensaba aislarlo de la misma forma que lo hicieron en su primer año y segundo de él, donde aquel conserje con el rostro de Walder Frey lo acusó de petrificar a su gata.

* * *

Sonrió de lado al verlo pararse imponentemente frente al Horntail Húngaro, con aquel brillo en su ojos que delataban su personalidad que R'hllor le dejaba usar por momentos, La gente chillaba temerosamente cuando el gran animal arrojó fuego en dirección a su prometido, provocando que incluso sus hermanos y Hermione pierdan el color de sus caras mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su pecho se infló de orgullo al verlo aún de pie, con su ropa siendo la única afectada, dejándolo desnudo ante los ojos de todos los presentes aunque a él no le importase, ya que simplemente estiró su brazo para dejar que la dragona se deje acariciar después de que sus enormes ojos tomen un brillo de reconocimiento, como si percibiese su latente sangre dracónica incluso en esta vida. Todos guardaron silencio cuando se retiró del escenario cargando un huevo dorado, siendo recibido en las compuertas por la medimaga que cargaba una sábana y viales de pociones.

* * *

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de un baile despreocupadamente, platicando sin preocupación alguna con él, a quien convenció luego de acorralarlo apenas fueron notificados sobre la fiesta, encerrándolo en un armario para escobas, deseando internamente que hubiese sido el ascensor del Muro. Se dio cuenta que lentamente, las personalidades de Harry y Jon se iban fundiendo en una sola, llegando a tener momentos en donde solo miraba en silencio hacia la nada o al profesor de DADA, quien por alguna razón le recordaba a los mortífagos del mundial de Quidditch, poniéndola en alerta cada momento que sentía su presencia, haciendo que sus manos generen pequeñas flamas.

* * *

-Estoy empezando a odiar el agua helada…- oyó decir a su pareja tras despertarse en medio del Lago Negro siendo rescatada.

-Mi señor? – preguntó confundida y molesta por ser utilizada como anzuelo.

-El anciano creyó que era una buena idea hacer la segunda prueba aquí, sin acordarse de que la muchacha rubia y su hermana menor son débiles al contacto con el agua, es por eso que llevo a la pequeña también- se expresó el ojiverde, haciendo que se fije en la niña y lo ayude para llegar hasta tierra firme, siendo recibidos por los profesores y la medimaga que se quejaba cada vez que lo veía a él.

* * *

La tercera prueba tocó fondo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a tragar la píldora de que su príncipe había sido raptado para subsiguientemente regresar con el cadáver de Diggory y exclamando que el Gran Otro había regresado, sangrando de un brazo y repleto de diminutos tajos que parecían producto de esquirlas. Corrió tras el director y el profesor de Pociones para salvar nuevamente a Harry, quien el tutor de DADA llevó a su oficina para demostrarle que no era quien decía ser. Creó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, aprovechando que los dos adultos y el resto de sus hermanos y amigos que llegaron estaban atendiendo a su príncipe, para lanzársela al impostor con el fin de utilizarlo como sacrificio a R'hllor, pidiéndole fuerzas para ganar esta guerra, teniendo que actuar como una niña temerosa cuando los responsables a cargo se percataron del hecho, adjudicándolo a un método de defensa que el mortífago poseía.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Se sentía utilizada como un simple peón por el director, quien les ordenó a todos que no debían comunicarse con su señor, usando la estúpida excusa de que necesitaba tiempo a solas por la muerte del muchacho a manos del Gran Otro. Tenía que quedarse encerrada viendo como su hermano intentaba coquetear con su amiga, o a su madre querer imponerse en una casa ajena solo para ser silenciada cuando hartó al dueño de casa.

Era más que obvio que él estaría enojado con ellos, pero demostrándolo simplemente con una actitud gélida, casi la misma que le dio a ella hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Tonks pudo perturbar su impasibilidad que tenía tras mostrarle su habilidad, algo que no le impresionó ya que le recordaba a los acólitos de la Casa de Blanco y Negro. Sirius intentó hablar con él, pero el pelinegro solo lo miró fijamente con sus orbes verdes que emanaban un destello gris por momentos, hasta que se cansó y regresó a sentarse junto a ella frente a las llamas de la chimenea, ignorando los insultos del elfo y el retrato vivo que maldecía a todo que lo habitase la casa.

-Ginny, ves algo en el fuego? – pronunció el joven, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Harry¡ Ya no estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó la pelirroja, dejándose llevar por la juventud que su cuerpo tenía y todo lo que acarreaba eso.

-Nunca estuve enojado contigo, solo con la idiotez de algunos. Tranquilamente podrían haberme enviado cartas a través de un buzón y no una lechuza. Sin contar que van a llevarme a juicio por defenderme de un Dementor, si tengo suerte esta vez no tendrás que revivirme de las apuñaladas- dijo cansado el joven, sacudiendo el pelo de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Mmh…no lo sé. El Caballero Cebolla no está aquí para detenerme de tocar tu cuerpo en esta vida- con una sonrisa descarada le comentó, provocándole una tos incómoda a su príncipe.

-Melisandre, contrólate o me obligarás a hacer algo en un lugar donde estoy siendo vigilado de peor forma que cuando estaba con Mance…en fin, has visto alfo en el fuego? – dijo la amalgama de Jon y Harry, recomponiéndose de la situación previa, solo para ver que el ceño de ella se frunció por un minuto.

-El Ministerio ha movido tu juicio para dos horas antes…cómo se atreve ese gordo infiel?! Juro que lo ataré y sacrificaré en honor al Señor de la Luz…- enojada, empezó a apretar sus puños, sorprendiendo a su acompañante por la efusiva forma de actuar que tenía en esta vida.

* * *

Casi estuvo a punto de atacar esos raquíticos caballos alados de no haber sido por su amiga de la infancia Luna, quien le recordaba a Kinvara, que le advirtió sobre que eran y cómo era que nadie más podía verlos. Oyó murmurar a su príncipe que preferiría escuchar algunas historias del muchacho Greyjoy en lugar de estar frente a la mujer vestida de rosa que el Ministerio de Magia había impuesto en la escuela. No cabe duda que tras presenciar una de sus clases, pudo confirmar sus palabras, siéndole difícil controlar el fuego a pesar de recibir el consejo del ojiverde sobre no exaltarse y que aplique todo lo que sabía cómo Melisandre para no enojarse por lo que la mujer sapo pudiese decir sobre él.

* * *

Le causaba fascinación la impasibilidad que su prometido imponía contra cualquier avance que la rata blonda o el anuro rosa atentasen en su contra. Ignorándolos o dándoles la razón, algo que aprendió de sus experiencias con Thorne y Catelyn Tully, prefiriendo llevar a cabo el plan que Hermione creó sin preguntarle previamente. Su cercanía puede que moleste a su hermano, pero luego de que ella le diese ignición a sus túnicas, la dejó tranquiliza, disfrutando de tener los brazos de su señor alrededor de su cintura con la excusa de enseñarle el hechizo _Expectro Patronum_ , donde utilizó todas sus memorias felices que tenía junto a él. Muchos se preguntaban cómo y por qué su príncipe practicaba con una espada bastarda contra unos maniquíes animados, a lo que ella supo rápidamente que era para no perder la práctica y agilidad.

* * *

No comprendió como lo había logrado él para engañar a la mujer sapo con el fin de que se adentre en el bosque prohibido, exactamente a la zona de los centauros. Pero de esa manera pudieron salir sobre los caballos alados en dirección al Ministerio para hacer frente a los mortífagos que pensaban tenderles una trampa con las pesadillas que el Gran Otro enviaba repetidas veces a su prometido pero que poco efecto tenían luego de haber visto cosas peores.

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pero la aparición de la Orden del Fénix solo lo complicó todo, ya que empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, arruinando el plan de su prometido donde llevaría a todos esos infieles con máscaras como los Hijos de la Arpía directamente a donde estaban esos cerebros que intentaron atacar a su hermano.

Debido al actual descontrol, él quedó junto a su padrino peleando al lado de un velo que gritaba voces de gente muerta hace antaño, siendo completamente tarde para que ella le advierta del peligro, ya que una loca desquiciada le disparó una maldición a su padrino, arrojándolo a la tela espectral y siendo absorbido de forma inmediata, silenciado a la sala mientras la asesina cantaba como una niña pequeña.

Divisó el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos esmeraldas, de la misma forma que se puso cuando todos los miembros de su familia fueron acribillados por el Rey de la Noche y sus Caminantes Blancos. Lo vio siendo sostenido por su tío, el antiguo profesor de DADA, con la esperanza de evitar que haga una locura. Pero nadie estaba preparado para el momento en que sus ojos se volvieron blancos lechosos, mientras que uno a uno los mortífagos empezaron a matarse entre ellos, volando en explosiones de sangre que reventaban sus torsos o laceraban sus cabezas, dejando únicamente de pie a la mujer homicida que temblaba de miedo por lo que vio.

-Qué sucede, Lady Lestrange? Acaso no le gustó la devolución? Es una lástima…pero le dejaré morir con honor, _Stupefy!_ – exclamó su príncipe, luego de utilizar su habilidad como Cambiapieles, y zafarse del abrazo de su tío para arrojar a la mujer loca a través del velo.

-Harry…Qué has hecho? – Remus Lupin preguntó, viendo tanta muerte a su alrededor.

-Quién les dijo que estábamos aquí? Responde, Lupin! – gélidamente preguntó el pelinegro, asumiendo su personalidad como Lord Comandante y Rey del Norte.

-El profesor Snape advirtió a la Orden…- comenzó a decir el hombre lobo, solo para ser ignorado y dejado atrás cuando el ojiverde empezó a dirigirse a través de un largo pasillo.

-Ya no importa. Ahora les recomiendo que se preparen porque al final del pasillo se encuentra Voldemort aguardando mi llegada por esta dichosa profecía. Toma Ginny, tenla y quédate atrás. El resto, quiero que apenas crucemos el umbral alcen escudos tanto físicos como mágicos para contener cualquier hechizo que el bastardo quiera hacer. Avanzaremos lentamente y atacaremos a matar, no me importa que se nieguen a ello, es matar o morir, entendieron? – seriamente dijo el joven con sangre dracónica y lobuna en sus venas.

-Nosotros estamos listos, Potter. Y tú? Eres un adolescente nada más- Moody habló, solo para ser derribado al suelo tras barrer su pierna ortopédica.

-Muerto- declaró fríamente el príncipe prometido.

Obedeció el pedido de su señor, alzando escudos con su varita y orando al Dios Rojo para que los ilumine mientras avanzaban contra el Gran Otro, quien empezó a retroceder poco a poco cuando el anciano manipulador apareció, inclinando aún más la balanza a favor de ellos. Se indignó enormemente cuando el enemigo de su señor asumió una forma sombría e intentó poseerlo, teniendo que pasar al frente a pesar de los gritos de advertencia, y prenderlo fuego mientras realizaba una plegaria a R'hllor para que expulse ese ser de su campeón.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Desobedeció a su madre, pero para ella valió la pena poder pasar un tiempo con su príncipe en la casa que pertenecía a su padrino. Los Goblins se la entregaron como herencia junto con las bóvedas de los infieles muertos como derecho de victoria, asumiendo de forma inmediata su emancipación aunque el anciano protestase.

Estaban recostados en el sofá completamente desnudos, siendo iluminados únicamente por las llamas danzantes de la chimenea, oyendo el crujir de las brasas. Sus finos dedos trazaban las cicatrices de su cuerpo, produciéndole cosquillas con su rojo cabello suelto, algo que él amaba de ella ya que había tomado un mecho y lo llevaba a sus labios para besarlo.

-Parece que yo soy el adulto este tiempo- pronunció con una ligera sonrisa el hombre joven.

-Extrañaba sentirlo dentro de mí, mi señor. Llenando cada centímetro con su semilla- feliz dijo la pelirroja, alcanzando sus labios.

Estando en esa posición, ella sintió algo envolverse alrededor de su cuello, teniendo que separarse para ver que era, sorprendiéndose enormemente al descubrir un collar igual al que utilizaba en su vida previa.

-Fui a un joyero y le pedí que hiciese uno con los detalles que podía recordar. Estaba esperando haya hoy para dártelo. Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny- habló Harry, casi siendo asfixiado por una sacerdotisa emocionada, recordando que nadie le había regalado algo después de ser vendida como esclava en su vida anterior.

* * *

Habían visto a la rata rubia hablando con otros ciegos seguidores del Gran Otro, empezando a sospechar cuál sería su intención dañina este año. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron el cambio de profesores que hubo, siendo Snape el nuevo tutor de DADA y un tal Slughorn en Pociones, aunque este último era igual de idiota que Mace Tyrell, ya que cansaba a todos por igual con sus constantes historias sumamente exageradas.

El coqueteo entre su hermano y Hermione, y los insistentes llamados del anciano a su prometido, la estaban molestando, teniendo que buscar un poco de relajación en volar una escoba para posteriormente postularse como candidata del equipo de Quidditch. Otra cosa que halló provechosa, fue el libro que Harry estaba usando en Pociones, el cual tuvo que arrojar en la Sala de Menesteres para satisfacer el molesto orgullo dañado de su amiga, pero no sin antes copiarlo todo y guardarlo en su maleta, dándole una copia a ella que le serviría el año entrante, teniendo la posibilidad de ganarse un vial de Felix Felicis como él lo hizo.

-Qué es lo que quiere el anciano manipulador? – con el ceño fruncido, preguntó, logrando que el rubí de su gargantilla emita una fugaz luz.

-Al parecer quiere mostrarme que de alguna manera, Voldemort logró dividir su alma en siete partes según los recuerdos de Slughorn. Sin contar que quiere llevar a buscar una de sus partes en medio de una isla cuando lo que vimos en las llamas nos indican cualquier otro punto menos ese- señaló él, desando su frente para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé. Una de esas entidades demoniacas estaba en casa de tu padrino. Otra aquí, donde tiramos el libro que molestaba a Hermione. Uno en el banco de los duendes gruñones. Y el último en una mansión junto al Gran Otro- dijo ella, sabiendo ya que el diario y su príncipe tuvieron un trozo del mal que ya fue purificado.

-Eso deja a tres que ya fueron destruidos. Uno por un colmillo venenoso. Otro por ti cuando me prendiste fuego para purificarme el año pasado, y el restante está matando al anciano, queriendo quedar como un mártir- expresó el ojiverde.

* * *

Se lo agradecería de una forma memorable a su señor, quien le había dado a ella el vial de suerte líquida para que nada le sucediese cuando tuvo que defender el colegio junto a todos los demás de los infieles que la rata rubia había logrado meter en el castillo. Puede que el anciano haya muerto tras caer de la Torre de Astronomía, pero al menos su príncipe estaba a salvo luego de asegurarse que lo que retenía la isla era una reliquia apócrifa, aprovechando el momento de debilidad del anciano para hacerse con su varita y la piedra que el anillo maldito tenía, algo que el Señor de la Luz le había indicado como objetos importantes para él.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El cabello rojo revoloteaba de un lado al otro mientras ella caminaba nerviosa en la casa de sus pares aguardando la llegada de sus hermanos y príncipe, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de su madre que le decía que todo estaría bien y que debían preparar todo para la boda de Bill con Fleur. Llevó una mano a su gargantilla, rozando con sus dedos la gema colorada, orando por el bienestar de todos ellos, ya que eran su familia y novio. Novio…recordaba aun cuando lo vio por primera vez en esta vida, siéndole imposible siquiera saludarlo correctamente, teniendo que esconderse en todo momento tras las faldas de su madre. Realmente le gustaba llamarlo así, o incluso usar cualquiera de sus nombre en lugar de llámalo "señor".

Un estruendo resonó afuera, para que a continuación la puerta de La Madriguera se abra violentamente cuando casi todos ingresaron llevando un George sangrando debido a la pérdida de una oreja. Estuvo a punto de prender fuego a su ex tutor de DADA cuando atrapó del cuello y apuntó con su varita a Harry.

-Dime, qué fue lo que había en…UFFF! – no pudo terminar de hablar el hombre lobo debido a que recibió un puñetazo al hígado y un barrido de piernas.

-Muerto- declaró fríamente como hace dos años, provocando que todos lo reconociesen.

-Dónde está Ojo Loco? – preguntó ella, dándose cuenta que faltaba el tuerto junto con el ladrón de poca monta.

-Llenaron con oro suficiente el bolsillo de Fletcher al parecer, ya que nos hallamos con una tropa de mortífagos, volando listos para interceptarnos. Hedwig se salvó de pura suerte cuando lo agarré en el aire y Hagrid esquivó al idiota que no quiere morir de una vez- explayó el ojiverde, abriendo su campera para liberar a la lechuza nívea que voló hasta el hombro de la pelirroja.

* * *

Pacientemente, esperaba de pie en medio del salón junto al resto de los alumnos, profesores y miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix, luego de reducir a los gemelos Carrow, quienes tenían una incestuosa relación que palidecía si se comparaba con la de los Lannister o los antiguos Targaryen.

Ella esperaba la llegada de su novio, su hermano y su amiga, vigilando atentamente que todo lo que ella y el príncipe habían planeado estuviese en posición y protegidos bajo distintas salas, preparados para acabar con la guerra contra el Gran Otro lo más rápido posible.

Las gigantes puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, dejando que el trío dorado entre, luciendo cansado pero con unas muecas victoriosas, dejando que Ron arroje al suelo una bolsa que contenía los tres Horrocrux que estaban imbuidos en las reliquias que pertenecieron a los fundadores, siendo purificados por la espada que el ojiverde utilizó cuando la salvó por primera vez y ahora cargaba en su cintura, superponiendo por un momento en su cabeza la imagen de Jon caminando hacia ella en medio de un campo nevado.

-Él y sus seguidores están a medio kilómetro de distancia. Está todo listo? – cuestionó Harry a Charly, usando su voz de Rey del Norte.

-Sí, Harry…pero estás seguro de que funcionará? – un poco temeroso por la idea, cuestionó.

El joven solo le dio media sonrisa para luego avanzar hasta ella, abrazándola sin importarles que estaban rodeados de una multitud de gente, alejándose unos centímetros entre sí para que Harry desenfunde su espada y ponerla en sus manos.

-Creo que es hora…Nissa Nissa- con una rara sonrisa de pura seguridad, le dijo, oyendo como la gente preguntaba confundida, solo para exclamar en sorpresa cuando ella hizo que la hoja estalle en llamas.

-Que R'hllor guíe tu camino…Azor Ahai- replicó ella, haciendo entrega del arma que hace tiempo utilizó para acabar con el Rey de la Noche antes de morir.

Estudiantes, profesores, Aurores, familiares e incluso centauros y otros seres del bosque prohibido observaban en silencio el intercambio religioso que había entre los dos, donde el fuego de la espada los hacía lucir muchos más adultos y experimentados, como si hubiesen hecho esto antes.

-Volveré, mi sacerdotisa roja-

-Aguardaré su regreso, mi príncipe prometido-

* * *

Sus ojos marrones observaron junto a todos los demás como el Gran Otro se paraba frente a todos ellos junto a su ejército de infieles, gigantes, vampiros y hombres lobos, exigiendo en voz alta que le entreguen a Harry, haciendo que solo sonría de forma cómplice junto a los otros, deshaciendo los hechizos que ocultaban a cinco dragones apostados sobre las torres del castillo, enseñando sus dientes y resoplando humo cuando el mismo Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, rebelando que estaba justo en frente de su enemigo.

-Te creí más inteligente, Potter. Mira que traer dragones, deben de estar muy desesperados, no? Entrégate y te prometo que ellos vivirás bajo mi mando- el pálido hombre con rasgos de serpiente habló, sin percatarse que la capa colgaba del costado izquierdo de su cadera.

-Inclínate ante nosotros y mostraré misericordia, Riddle...es mi única oferta para ti y tus lacayos- habló autoritariamente Harry, recordando las historias de su tía, la rompedora de cadenas.

-Lo siento Potter, pero tendré que decepcionarte. Aún no tienes "eso" para ser alguien con mi poder. Mortífagos, ataquen! - comandó Voldemort.

Todos vieron como el ejército avanzaba con sus varitas en alto, listos para atacar, pero deteniéndose cuando el ojiverde llevó su varita hasta su garganta, amplificando su voz y mirando con una sonrisa torcida a los dragones.

-DRACARYS! -

Las furiosas llamaradas consumieron a todos los miembros del ejército y la serpiente que contenía el Horrocrux, derritiendo carne y huesos con tanta velocidad que parecía mentira, llenando el ambiente con un aroma a azufre y pelo quemado, disgustando a los estudiantes. Las máscaras de los mortífagos se fundieron en sus caras, sacando gritos agónicos de dolor, mientras que los gigantes aplastaban todo a su paso con la esperanza de apagar las llamas que consumían sus cuerpos. Voldemort miraba aterrado lo que sucedía, habiendo tenido tiempo suficiente para cubrirse con un escudo mágico del daño, viendo como su enemigo profetizado había hecho lo mismo, mostrando una espada con la hoja en el mismo estado que todo a su alrededor.

Cuando el infierno se terminó, solo el dúo de hombres se hallaba de pie con vida, donde Riddle no perdió tiempo y atacó mortalmente a Harry, quien bloqueaba los rayos verdes con su espada, habiendo peleado anteriormente con un ser mucho más rápido y peligroso que la serpiente humanoide. La pelirroja y los demás veían como el ojiverde avanzaba lentamente, tapando cada maldición asesina con Lightbringer, logrando en una esprintada llegar hasta él y derribarlo al suelo cuando golpeó su mandíbula con el pomo, poniéndose sobre él mientras quitaba su varita y procedía a golpearlo brutalmente, como lo había hecho con Ramsay Bolton en la Batalla de los Bastardos, finalizando la guerra tras pararse y hundir la espada en llamas en el pecho albino del monstruo racista y genocida, dejando que poco a poco su cuerpo se convierta en cenizas. Pudiendo así, cumplir finalmente con lo que no pudo la vez anterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Se hallaba en éxtasis puro, sonriendo ampliamente y enseñando sus blancos dientes mientras intentaba arreglar su vestido rojo como la sangre. Viendo como él aguardaba a metros de ella, portando un traje negro con una piel sobre sus hombres y esperando pacientemente. Su familia y amigos miraban expectantes la ceremonia, estando ahí incluso miembros renombrados del Ministerio que trabajaban con Harry, y jugadoras de Quidditch que eran compañeras de ella tras ser convencida por su príncipe para que haga lo que disfrutaba desde niña, más que él obviamente.

Ambos habían elegido el ocaso del invierno, siendo un paisaje casi irónico a la situación que habían vivido en su pasado, viendo los árboles revelando sus hojas verdes a través de la nieve que pausadamente iba derritiéndose con la onírica primavera que siempre ansiaron ver luego de acabar con el Gran Otro, en lugar de morir en brazos del otro por las heridas mortales que sufrieron. El borde inferior de sus respectivas ropas se humedecían ligeramente con la nieve que se volvía agua rápidamente alrededor de la hoguera que ardía formando la silueta de un corazón en el centro de las llamas.

Sus manos delgadas alcanzaron finalmente las fuertes extremidades de él, siendo cubiertas con una sensación de seguridad y amor proveniente de aquel niño maltratado que sobrevivió ante toda adversidad. Los ojos marrones brillando en un rojizo, al igual que su gargantilla gracias a la luz del fuego, viendo su contraparte verde con un ligero destello gris en el contorno externo de sus iris. Un peso colgó de sus hombros delgados, sintiendo la piel rozando contra su tez, dejando que aspire el aroma de su señor mientras soltaba una risita contagiosa debido a que su anhelo se había cumplido luego de tantos años de devoción a su Señor de las Llamas y la Oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Fin de la anteúltima historia de esta saga de one-shots. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que intenté hacer de una forma distinta a cualquiera de mis otras publicaciones (estoy experimentando, lo sé)._**

 ** _Estuve pensado "y sí hago algo desde otro punto de vista? Uno donde no necesariamente ande señalando muchos datos, sino lo necesario?", y bueno…aquí vieron, esto resultó._**

 ** _Como mi historia anterior, es un AU desde ambos mundos, por lo que espero no haberlos molestado (y si lo hice, por favor díganmelo)._**

 ** _Como siempre les pido encarecidamente, dejen sus críticas ya que es la única forma que tengo de saber si tengo que cambiar algo o no para la próxima._**

 ** _Forgive me if I'm upset, but please wait for it to finish all my stories to publish and translate them._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


End file.
